Tulips
by Nyoka Li
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are both miserable. Will a bouquet of Tulips cheer them both up? DMHP slash. No longer a one-shot.
1. Default Chapter

This is slash of the Draco/Harry kind. Sorry if that offends you, but that is the ship I sail. BTW, I do know that that is not what Tulips symbolize, but it wouldn't have fit the story otherwise.

Also, this has not been betaed. It will most likely say a one shot, but I'm not really sure.

Now for a little explaination. I am a member of a place called Mugglenet interactive, or MNI. For a homework assingment, I had to write a story where a HP character had to give another HP character a bouquet of flowers including one or more of a list of flowers in under 800 words. I choose a tulip. After I was finished, I was rather proud of it so I decided to upload it.

Tulips

By:Nyoka Li

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat silently atop the Astronomy Tower under the night sky, moonlight reflecting off his platinum blonde hair. The winter air bit at his skin, but he paid no attention. It was almost that time of year again.  
  
Valentine's Day.

Everyone who has someone loves this day of emotion, happiness and love.  
  
And Draco doesn't. Have someone that is. For him, and many others who are likewise alone, it is just another day in the cold, unforgiving month of February  
  
'But you do have someone.' his mind reminded him sharply. 'He just doesn't know that owns your heart, and has for a while now.'  
  
The boy sighed loudly, echoing in the air. His head fell into his hands, quite frustrated.  
  
'And I can't have him!' He yelled back into the depths of his mind, getting no response.  
  
The blonde Slytherin is in love... with Harry Potter.  
  
"Why does he have to be... so... so perfect?" He whispered in a confused tone.  
  
He hit his hand off his forehead, silently yelling at himself for speaking so loudly. It simply wouldn't do for someone to find out about his obsession. 

"Back to Harry!" he thought. "What should I do about Harry? I can't give him anything... unless..." He smirked. "He doesn't have to know that it was me. It can be anonymous." The blonde nodded. "Right, what to get him?" He murmured the question to himself, not realizing  
  
His silver eyes began to sparkle. "He'll finally know... there is someone who loves him."

* * *

Pacing the steps towards Maggie's Magnificent Flowers, Draco finally gave some thought about which flowers to include. 

"Roses? Too cliché. Lilies? They mean death. Hardy the message I want to send him...." He muttered under his breath.

Then it hit him. Tulips. Red ones. The fiery red tulips symbolize beauty and charity. He is all of those things. Thus, it is the perfect flower for him.

Picking out a dozen of the finest tulips, Draco set off towards the castle once again, carefully hiding the flowers under his robes, but also taking caution not to damage them. He heads immediately up to the owlry. Scrawling a quick note, he sends the owl soaring out the window. It spirals down towards the Great Hall, towards the Love of his life.

* * *

A school barn owl flies nimbly down towards the boy-who-lived, carrying a bouquet of flowers and a note pinned to the top. Harry scoffed at the flowers, expecting them to be from another love-crazed fan. Hermione squeals with delight from Ron's embrace and immediately rips open the letter. Glancing down at it, she begins to softly coo and aww at it. 

"Harry....I think you should read this."

"Not a chance Hermione. There is no way I am opening another letter form someone who says they love me when they don't even know me. It's not going to happen."

"Give people a chance Harry; I think this one's a keeper."

"Fine" He snarls roughly before snatching the letter from her hands. But his face softens as reads further and further down the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I happen to know that there's more to you than meets the eye. You are so __much more. But I've seen past the scar many times, and I __know the real you much better then anyone else every could. My purpose is to love __you, Harry. I am in awe of you, of your beauty, of everything you are and everything you every will be. You will never understand that when you look at me, even when your __eyes are filled with hatred, I melt. I love you and hope that some day, you might feel __the same. Goodbye my darling, and have faith through the day knowing that someone __loves you more then you could possibly imagine._

_You secret Love._

Harry put down the letter, eyes widened with shock. Slowly, very slowly, he raised his head, and stared towards the Slytherin table, where he could feel a pair of silver eyes looking at him. Giving those eyes a questioning look and receiving a smile in return, Harry Potter went back to his breakfast. Picking up his things, he headed for potions, and for the first Valentines Day ever, Harry Potter was smiling.

* * *

A.N. 

And that be it. I think this is a one-shot, but I'm not really sure. Let me know if you want me to continue.

See ya. Much Love-

Nyoka


	2. Inner Thoughts

Alright, I decided that since I got so many reviews, I should try for another chapter. It's not great, but hopefyully, it'll do. Sorry that it took so long, but I had a killer writers block.

Another thing, I wanted to get this up asap, so it's not beta-ed. I'll ask my beta to review with her opinion anyway, like she always does. So here's her shout-out.

This should have been beta-ed my **oOJade-DragonOo. **Sorry I'm so impatient girl!!!!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.

Warning- not so oblvious Harry, heavy fluff, and...oh yeah!!! SLASH!!!!

I'm running out of things to say, so enjoy and don't forget to review. I do know where this story is headed people. And Chelsea, remind me to email you with the story outline. As my beta, you deserve to know!!!!

Also, Has anyone read my **new fic Through anothers Eyes**? It will also be a **Draco/Harry** fic. Give it a chance.

**Tulips**- Chapter Two

**Inner Thoughts**

By: **Nyoka Li.**

* * *

****

You know me. You have to. Everyone knows me. But just in case you've been living under a rock for the last couple decades, let me fill you in.

Harry Potter.

No need to jump around like a Creevey screaming "You're the boy-who-lived!!!"

I'm perfectly aware for who I am. And I wish I wasn't. It makes today so much harder for me.

Valentine's Day. When I was young, it was just another day of the year. Just another excuse for people to act all lovey-dovey in public.

But not anymore. Now, I have to face the facts. While everybody loves me, no one really wants to be with me. I'm too dangerous to love. Most people wouldn't risk it. Most people have enough smarts to stay away. Except for him.

Even though he's an idiot who clearly doesn't know what's good for him, I'll admit that I'm mildly attracted to Draco Malfoy. Yes, I know about his little crush, I'm not as naïve as people think. I learned at a very young age that people will be more open and will say a lot more if they think you're too stupid or oblivious to understand. He thinks I'm oblivious too. But I'm not. I see the way he looks at me, like I'm something he wants to devour. I can tell he wants me. Desires me with such an unfathomable intensity that I couldn't even begin to comprehend.

But I'm not willing, or ready to allow him to have me quite yet.

"Harry?" Ron's voice cuts through my thoughts, stopping me from considering Draco even further. "It's time for breakfast."

"Coming..."I mumble. Might as well get something to eat. Maybe food will take my mind off what day it is.

* * *

Breakfast was the usual affair, but with heaps more nauseating romance. People sitting with each other, holding hands, kissing, and exchanging gifts. 

While it makes me sick, it also stirs a strange kind of longing in me. Maybe I should give Malfoy a chance....

When I woke up this morning, my bed was completely flooded with cards, chocolates, roses and lingerie from the random woman. But nothing from him. I couldn't help the swell of disappointment that started then. You'd think if he wanted me so bad, he'd at least make an effort. Even a flower or a card would have been appreciated. Hell, I'm so desperate; a package of Bertie Botts every flavor beans would be welcome. Anything to know that someone is thinking about me today. Ph well, there's always my birthday. In six months.

Suddenly, a school owl soars down towards me, a bouquet of flowers and a note with it. Rolling my eyes at another attempt at my attentions, I scoff it off, returning to my heart shaped pancakes mutilating them beyond recognition. Hermione however, squeals loudly and tears the message right off the flowers, leaving Ron sitting there, his arms wrapped around thin air, a confused look on his face. They're tulips, I notice, a decent change in pace.

Hermione starts making those cutesy little cooing sounds that drive me up the wall.

"Harry...." She whispers softly, so I almost can't hear her. "I think you should read this."

I scoff again. That's going to happen. I practically snarl my answer. "Not a chance Hermione. There is no way I am opening another letter form someone who says they love me when they don't even know me. It's not going to happen." And it's true. I will not be taken advantage of.

"Give people a chance Harry; I think this one's a keeper." She argues. I know there's really no fighting her, she'll win anyways.

"Fine." I snap, a little too roughly, tearing the letter from her hands. I feel my glare practically burning through the paper, but I can't help but soften as I read further and further down the paper.

_Dear Harry,_

_I happen to know that there's more to you than meets the eye. You are so much more. But I've seen past the scar many times, and I know the real you much better then anyone else ever could. My purpose is to love you, Harry. I am in awe of you, of your beauty, of everything you are and everything you every will be. You will never understand that when you look at me, even when your eyes are filled with hatred, I melt. I love you and hope that some day, you might feel the same. Goodbye my darling, and have faith through the day knowing that someone loves you more then you could possibly imagine._

_You secret Love._

I gasp. This is intense. I must say Draco, I was losing faith in you. I can feel him staring at me, waiting for my response to the paper. I slowly raise my head until my eyes reach his. Playing up the oblivious side of me, I give him a questioning look, which is returned with a smile.

After I finish my breakfast, I gather up my books and head for potions class.

Alright Malfoy, I'll give you a chance.....Just don't blow it.

* * *

Very short, I know. it's just over 850 words. That's very painful, I know. And after you all waited so nicely...except for those of you who threatened me. Dowsn't matter, I love you all. And here's proof. Everytime you review, you get a personal shoutout!!! Isn't that great? 

Ohhh...Quick poll!!!!

What do you want to happen next chapter?

1) Draco and Harry give each other a chance.

2) Harry attempts to ignore Draco and also pretends to think someone else gave him the flowers to get Draco jealous.

3) Something all my own. It'll take Harry and Draco longer to get togethert, but will probably get you a better story.

To my reviewers:

**NayNymic**- Not a one-shot anymore is it? Again, I love your work. **Yuki no Mitsukai-** I never read that actually. Is it any good? I wrote it for a challenge for a group I'm involved in. I'm not a copy-cat.** Shadowface-** Well, I decided for you. It's no longer a one-shot. **Single-sweet-** thankies from me. **CuriousDreamWeaver -** Thanks, I like being told i'm doing a good job. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **Phoenix of Mysticality- **I'm not so sure I like this ficcy, but I'm glad you do!!! **hee-chan2-** Oh they'll get together alright..... **Yafit- **Thanks. Sorry it took so long. **Snuffles- **I like it when people yell at me to update. Makes me feel good.** TheKidInTheCorner(Too lazy to sign in)-** I'm glad you like ti, but it won't stay fluffy for too much longer... **Faded Glitter- **Thanks for your input, it really helped me continue. **tfsweetchick-**not a one-shot anymore. **DrkHvns-** Thanks, props to you for reviewing. **Grimy Grunhilda Grunt** -reviews make me smile. Let's make both of us smile, ehh?** jUNK GiRL x**- not quite sure what you mean, but thanks for reviewing. **silverflames03 **-your review put a smile on my face. **AmethystxX **- hope that you keep on liking it. **Lady Slone of Snow Mt- **thanks for the reminder. You rock. **oOJade-DragonOo**- You never cease to amaze me. You always know just what to say. Thankies!!! **Suzunomiko-** oh stop it...I do not. And you are pefectly skilled you know. Keep reviewing.

Okay, so that was my shortest chapter, yet it got the most reviews. i'm not even gonna pretend to understand you guys.


End file.
